


[Podfic]Explorations: The Botany Remix

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [21]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, ITPE, Multi, Other, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tentacles, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a dare, and ends with sex, and really, humans may be lacking in some ways but they more than make up for it in others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Explorations: The Botany Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Explorations (the botany remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/189724) by [isabeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/pseuds/isabeau). 



> [ Music by La Mer](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPPOybPGdzo)

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bstartrekaos%5Dexplorations.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bstartrekaos%5Dexplorations.m4b)


End file.
